


The king of Gotham

by Gobblepotle



Series: Battle For The Crown [1]
Category: Gobblepot - Fandom, Gotham (TV), Kybblepot
Genre: Gotham, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gobblepotle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald: A kiss under the mistletoe?  Did<br/>you know mistletoe is poisonous,<br/>if you eat it?</p><p>  Gordon: But a kiss is deadlier, if you<br/>mean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The king of Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Based in Batman return christmas party and Gotham gobblepot.

December 25, Cobblepot Night Club.

As the front door open up to reveal a handsome man very well dressed enter to the saloon, walking, checking everyone, everywhere in search of something, maybe someone...

While band start playing a chilling ballad, Oswald is seen walking down the stairs in an elegant suit and mysterious eyes, greeted with friendly gestures to everyone as he walked by to flows into Jim's arms.  
They greeted eachother with compliments, as they danced to the song, slow, passionate like two little birds in love.

Jim: I guess we were right about the relighting of the tree. Rowdy (he said looking at his man eyes)

Oswald: Thank God, we weren't there. (said with a little blush, referring to what they were doing that afternoon instead)

Jim: Yeah, (he said with a joking tone, realising what his partner just said). Nice costume.

Oswald: Thanks... So you just came here to see me or you have job to do as well? (he say with that smile on his face like reading his partner face)

Jim: (Jim smile at that comfirming what Oswald thought and he admit) Yeah, well i know business and plessure shouldn't be mixed but in this case, i will do the exception (he said laughing histerically like a maniac).  
And all of sudden Jim displays a gun from his pocket, (a derringer)

Oswald took his partner hands and continue to dance as their emotions were rising.

Jim: (starts getting desperate) don't tell me this wouldn't solve anything, despoil his miserable life from our existence, just like he was about to do it to you 

Oswald: (pushes it back into his pocket in shock)  
Who you think you are? If Theo Galavan sees you,  
what you think he will do to you? To us.

Jim (genuinely sad):I don't know, Ozzie. I don't...

Oswald kiss his partner trying to calm him down, then he looks up and sigh...

(a giant papier mache leaf of mistetoe in the ceiling).

Oswald: A kiss under the mistletoe? Did you know mistletoe is poisonous, if you eat it?

Jim: But a kiss is deadlier, if you mean it.

Their eyes found eachother and they were about to kiss again when suddenly

Jerome drop his disguise, revealing himself and a machine gun apparatus, others (inmates from arkham as well) have flamethrowers.  
One of them fires a line of thin bomb into the middle of the dance floor where they brutally explode, sending Jim, Oswald and the other Dancers, convulsing to the ground, erupting out of the floor's burning hole is Fish Mooney Diamond buggy souped-up as a Christmas sleigh with inmates in a beardless santa outfit

Fish Mooney: Merry Christmas! A party? For  
me? You guys! (she say pointing graciously to Theo)

Missiles and bullets are thundered on the exits by the fish mooney terrorists. The Security Guards of Penguin are incapacitated by flamethrower firepower.  
The guests futilely shriek, vibrate, and faint in their inability to flee.  
Schmoozer-from-hell Fish Mooney hops off the sleigh and soft-shoes by various trembling-in-fear Partygoers, on her way to the eggnog and caviar, which she graphically engulfs.  
She looks down to a fluttering on the ground say: Sexy woman

Fish Mooney (romantically said): Come here often? What do you say? We blow this shallow ritual and  
just go somewhere and just?...I don't know, I'm feeling kinda kooky...

Fish Mooney makes a sign for her talented Henchmen Nygma clutch upon Theo, Punch, Tigress, their useless bodyguards, and his jingling staff, dragging them toward the sleigh.

Jim aches up and savagely clotheslines a passing thug.

An anguished Theo Galavan is carried past a giddy inmate

Fish Mooney: Theo, my man, and I thought you were on my side. But seriously, you're an ugly traitor an I'm going to love slaughtering you. New Mask? (she said with a mocking expression)... Love it! 

The inmates continue to commando around the club, jubilantly destroying Christmas decoration with spewing artillery (because that's what they are good doing). The wires of the giant hanging Mache Mistle-toe leaf are shot away, causing it to drop, beside a writhing on the floor Oswald.

Seeing this, Jim spins to the offending Fish and  
look for his gun on his pocket (who previously would use againts Theo Galavan in a revenge kind of idea) to assault Fish Mooney and kill her once and for all... Seeing this, an attacking Barbara lunges after Jim, Oswald hit her in the head with a bottle of champagne to leave her unconsious on the floor.

Fish Mooney, Jerome and the kidnaped Theo Galavan grooves on the dance floor to the sounds of screams, then goes into a mock serious conversation mode, chatting down to a young floorbound woman, who is dressed  
as Frankenstein Bride.

Fish Mooney: Christmas is just getting so commericalized, don't you think?

Frankie Bride: Ugh....ah...don't know...

Fish Mooney (joking say): Those are valid points, but you know, every year I still somehowget that warm feeling....Yuck! Not enough Nog.

Mooney spits out a load of eggnog, then disappear with a few of her inmates and a kidnaped Theo, leaving everyone else on their own luck with the rest of the armed looneys crashing their party

Jim does his best and save a few people sending them upstairs where it's safe and away from inmates sigh.

On the other hand Oswald calls Victor to help them take down some looneys with the help of some of his best men and woman...

Jim watching his partner unarmed gives him a gun he could steel from a fallen looney, they share a lovely look as Oswald say "thanks" and they goes on separate ways, but Jim grabs his partner arms and push him into a quick good luck kiss.

Jim and Cat take down the inmates of the right, not letting them go upstairs where a bunch of people that could be saved.

Oswald, Victor and Crane took down the looneys of the left, the rule was... Take no hostages, unless it's one of us.

Barbara who woke up in time tried to scape but Víctor Szasz stab her on the neck, (he is good in what he does)...

An hour later when all inmates were eliminated and año the hostages returned to home after a Night that become a. Complete nightmare, the guys and Cat, they gather to talk.

Víctor picking up his knife off the ground say: Nygma scaped.

Jim: leave it.

Oswald: I thought she were dead (say !n shock as he unbuttoned his sleeve neck while Jim gives him some back massage)

Szasz: We thought that too boss.

Cat moves her head wanting to say yes and Crane being all quiet in the back.

Oswald: Well I guess I will have to make sure she does this time (while he gets up and start walking slow towards the exit door)

Jim concerned for his husband, say: I don't think it's a good idea if you go on your own, why you don't let victor do it

Victor look at Jim in surprise

After all he is your best man

Víctor smile at that

Cat: I know where she hides.

And that called both Cobblepot attention...

To be continue...

Maybe.


End file.
